The present invention relates to a tool, useable in conjunction with bayonet type optical fiber connectors. In some applications, bushings for the connection of optical fiber connectors, such as bayonet type connectors, are packed within a relatively confined area. In such cases, attaching the connectors to or removing them from respective bushings may be difficult because of the confined area in which attachment or disengagement is being made. The present invention relates to for attaching and disengaging bayonet type optical connectors from areas of tightly packed coupling bushings.